


I'm the Bottom?

by eackermann0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Femboy Top, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, femboy, heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0
Summary: Guy confesses to his femboy best friend, Riley. Riley doubts that he's serious though and asks him to prove it. With a blowjob.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Riley?"

"What?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Uh, okay. What is it?"

"I've liked you for a long time now and-"

"Like me? Like a girl?"

"Uh, yeah. You date guys right?"

"I do, but you don't. You're straight."

"Well maybe I'm not completely straight after all. Maybe I don't need a woman so much as I need someone feminine."

"I have a cute face and a bubble butt. I get it. You're not the first straight guy to think they were attracted to me. I know it's hard to tell sometimes, but I am still a man. I don't have tits and there's a dick between my legs."

"I'm okay with that."

Riley rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's see then."

He stood up and dropped his shorts, revealing his soft dick to Guy. Riley was perfectly smooth. Not a hair in sight.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"If you're okay with it, then you'll have no problem sucking it. Right?"

Guy stared at the limp penis in front of him then looked up at his friend.

"That's what I thought," said Riley and started pulling up his shorts and panties.

"Wait!" said Guy.

Riley paused then pushed his crotch out towards Guy expectantly.

"What do I do?"

"Just give me a blowjob. Suck on it, lick it. Just do whatever *you* like."

Guy leaned forward and licked the soft head, watching it twitch in response.

Guy kept licking and it began to stiffen in response. Riley reached down and took it in his hand.

"Open up," he said.

Guy opened his mouth and Riley guided his cock in.

"Suck," ordered Riley.

Guy closed his mouth and sucked the semi-soft member he'd accepted.

"Ah, teeth! Use your lips dumbass."

"Sorry," Guy tried to say through the dick in his mouth.

Guy wrapped his lips around and resumed sucking his friend's feminine cock. It was soft and spongy at first, but stiffened as it grew into something solid and smooth. Guy worked the cock to the best of his ability, but eventually started feeling a pressure in his jaw.

"Riley, it's starting to hurt..."

Riley petted his friend's head, "It's okay, it's your first time. You'll get used to it."

"First time? Get used to it?" thought guy. "It's just, my jaw really hurts."

"I know, but I'm almost there. Just finish me, okay? You wouldn't leave me with blue balls would you?"

"No," said Guy and resumed sucking.

Riley started fucking into Guy's mouth, gently pushing against his throat with each thrust. Every time he pushed too far in, Guy gagged a little, but at least he wasn't doing all the work anymore.

Riley grunted and Guy felt something hit the back of his throat. He swallowed on reflex. Riley continued fucking his mouth as he shot his load into Guy. Guy did his best to swallow the flood of cum, but gagged causing cum to sputter out of his mouth and down his chin. Finally Riley pulled out.

"Fuck that was so good," he said between heavy breathes, "You look cute with cum on your chin."

He reached down and scooped the cum up with his hand, bring it back to Guy's mouth. Guy accepted it without question, sucking it off of Riley's fingers and swallowing. Riley leaned over and kissed guy, tasting both Guy and himself. He then sat in Guy's lap, hugging him and resting his head against the larger man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay, I'm not mad about that."

"About *that*?" asked Riley.

"What kind of asshole doesn't warn you when they're about to cum in your mouth?"

"Oops," said Riley playfully, "I might have gotten a little caught up in the moment. Will you forgive me?"

"I suppose. Maybe you can think of a way to make it up to me?"

Riley smiled and wiggled his ass in Guy's lap.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways."

"You could always start by repaying the favor."

"Oh? You want me to swallow your cum?"

"I just meant a blowjob, but hell yeah I want you to swallow too. I did."

"And I love you for that."

Riley let himself slide down Guy's body and onto his own knees in front of Guy. He reached over and undid Guy's pants freeing his already stiff cock.

"Let me show you how it's done."

Riley swallowed the entire thing in one motion, burying his half his face in Guy's pubic hair. He stayed there a few moments, letting Guy enjoy the sight, before sliding it out of him.

"Feel free to take notes," he said playfully, "You can start by adding 'shave pubes' to the list."

"That was incredible," gasped Guy.

Riley simply smiled and shook his head in response. He once again buried Guy's cock in his throat, this time not coming all the way up to talk, but only so he could sink back down again. The tightness of Riley's throat was too much for Guy and he was soon approaching orgasm.

"I-I'm gonna cum."

Riley heard him, but continued as he was before. Guy blew his load directly down Riley's skilled throat and into his stomach. Riley finished up and sat in Guy's lap again.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Guy.

"Oh, I'll show you my toys later. I'll have to teach you a think or two."

"Uh, okay," he replied nervously.

"Aww, don't worry. A little practice will make it way easier when it comes to the real thing."

"Oh, okay then... So are we..."

"Go on."

"Are we together now?"

"That's right, you're my new boy toy."

"I think I'd rather be your boyfriend."

"You can be that too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooooo...."

"So?"

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" asked Guy.

"We haven't even been on a date yet and you're trying to take me to the bedroom?

You think I'm that easy?"

"Uh, well..."

Riley laughed, "The look on your face! It was just a joke... Well, except the date thing. If you want to go all the way I expect to be taken out first."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll leave that up to you. I'm not picky. But you better make me feel special, got it?"

"Uh, I'll try."

"Good. I'll leave you to it then."

And with that, Riley stood up from Guy's lap and bounced out the front door.

\--------------------

Guy planned a loving evening for the two of them. A walk through the park, a romantic dinner, and a night in bed together. Riley went to Guy's apartment and found him standing at the door.

"Ready to go?" asked Guy?

"I can't go in first?" asked Riley.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"What if I have to pee?"

"Do you have to pee?"

"Oh, fine, keep your little secrets. I bet it's a bunch of rose petals leading to the bedroom."

Guy stayed silent. They got in Guy's car and drove the to their first destination: the park.

"A romantic walk in the park?"

"That's the plan."

They walked and talked about how nice the park was and how they should each get out more knowing quite well that neither of them would.

"We have to go soon or we'll miss our reservation."

"Okay."

They got in Guy's car again and drove to their next destination.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He pulled up at the restaurant. The sign outside said "Rare Choice." It was an upscale steak house. Not too expensive, but certainly not cheap.

"Wow fancy," said Riley.

"Kind of. I tried to get us in other places, but most of them were reservation only."

"This is fine. I wasn't really expecting much anyway."

"What were you expecting?"

"Olive Garden."

"I could've gotten away with Olive Garden?"

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have impressed your new boyfriend."

That was the first time either of them had referred to Riley as Guy's "boyfriend." It threw Guy off a little and Riley took notice.

"Did me being your 'boyfriend' bother you?"

"Uh, no, I just..."

"It did bother you."

"Maybe a little. I guess I kind of thought of you as a girlfriend not a boyfriend."

"Well I *am* a boyfriend and if you want it to stay that way you're going to have to accept that."

"I will. I just need to get used to it."

Riley leaned in close.

"Don't you think it's weird that you can suck my dick, but still feel weird about having a boyfriend."

"It's a very feminine dick."

"And I'm a very feminine boyfriend."

"Yes you are."

\--------------------

After dinner, Guy drove them back to his apartment, finally revealing to Riley what he was hiding before. Riley burst out laughing.

"I knew it! You're so cheesy."

"Is it that cheesy?"

"Dude, there's a path of rose petals leading to your bedroom, yeah you're that cheesy."

He finally calmed down.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh. It's cheesy, but it's sweet too."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I guess we should follow them now right?"

The two rushed to Guy's bedroom. Guy grabbed a bottle of lube he'd left on the bed, which Riley quickly took from his hand. Riley reached up and kissed Guy, who kissed him back. Guy found himself spun around and pushed over the side of the bed. Riley wasted no time in pulling guy's pants down.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Guy.

Riley pushed the extended head of the lube bottle into Guy's sphincter and squeezed causing Guy to shudder from the sudden rush of cold into his ass.

"What do you mean? We came in here to have sex didn't we?"

"Of course, but..."

Riley pulled his dress over his head and lost his panties as well.

"But what?"

Riley squirted more of the lube onto his dick and jerked himself off as he caressed Guy's ass.

"But why am I the bottom?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well..."

Riley began rubbing his dick between Guy's ass cheeks, sometimes gently pressing the head against Guy's rosebud.

"It's okay, you can say it. You thought I was going to be the bottom, because you're still thinking of me as a girl."

"Yeah... I guess that's true."

"That's okay, I'm gonna fuck that right out of you."

"Wait!"

"Shh," hushed Riley, "I'll be gentle."

As promised, Riley was gentle as he pressed the head of his cock against Guy's asshole.

"Relax," cooed Riley.

"I'm trying."

"Physically relax," he clarified. "It's going to hurt if you stay tense like this. Push out, like you're trying to get me out of your ass."

Guy tried what Riley told him and felt Riley's cock pop gently inside. It was just the head, but Riley was able to slowly slide the rest in as well, until his crotch rested against Guy's ass.

"How's that?" asked Riley.

"I'm okay."

"I'm going to start fucking you now, okay?"

"Okay."

Riley pulled out and pushed gently back in, repeating this for the next few minutes.

"Feeling okay?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Can I go faster?"

"I think so."

Riley sped up a little. With each few strokes he would increase his pace until he was properly fucking Guy. Guy could no longer hold back from moaning.

"Fuck your ass is tight. You like that?" cooed Riley.

"Y-yeah... it's start, anh, starting to feel good."

Riley reached around and started to jerk Guy off.

"How's about that?"

"Yeah, that's... hah, it's so good."

"I'm gonna cum soon," panted Riley.

"Me too, don't stop."

Riley exploded inside of Guy, but kept fucking him at the same pace, using his own cum as lube to fuck guy's tight hole. Guy wasn't far behind, shooting sticky cum at the side of his own bed. Finally, Guy collapsed onto the bed and Riley on top of him.

"Okay, if you can't accept that I'm your *boy*friend *now*, then there's something wrong with you."

"I accept it. I told you I would. I just needed time. You need to..."

"Fuck you in that ass? That's the point I was making Guy. I'm a dude. I have a dick and I like to use it."

"Oh... is that what this was about?"

"Well, yeah. And if you're going to be my boyfriend, then this isn't going to be the last time we do this."

"That's fine. I liked it."

"Oh, I know you did."

"Will I-"

"Yes you can fuck me too of course, I want you to, I just needed tonight to be about you learning to accept me."

Guy giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, I learned to 'accept you' alright. I thought you meant the pun."

"No pun intended. And seriously, you're my best friend and I really want this relationship to work, but that also means you understanding who I am. You know my gender expression is important to me."

"Yeah, I know. You had to fight our middle school to be able to wear skirts."

"And then three years later I had to do it again in high school. I'm glad colleges don't give a fuck what you wear."

"Me too, you're cute as fuck in your dresses."

"Damn right I am."

"I really do get it though. It might take me a bit to wrap my head around, but I know who you are and that's the boy I fell in love with."

"I love you too."


End file.
